Operation: MARRYING
by trickquestion
Summary: At the end of Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.E.I.N. we see Mushi disappear into the night with Sandy. Something had to happen between then and I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., and this is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

Codename Kids Next Door

Operation:

M.A.R.R.Y.I.N.G.

Marrying

Antagonists

Really

Revenge

Young

Interfering

Numbahs

Grievously

(Line break here)

It was a dark and stormy night, and the thundering rumble of a charging chariot only add to the ruckus filling the air of the neighborhood in which the KND Sector V live in. The vehicle pulls into view, and it is seen to be the personal transport of "King" Sandy, four of his teenage cousins providing the power to move the contraption.

The king did not ride alone however. Beside him was Mushi Sanban, sister of his twice lost "queen" Kuki Sanban. While Mushi had once been considered a smaller version of her sweet, loving sister, it was obvious that the two were in fact total opposites. Mushi's sinister true personality had been revealed during a family dinner between her family and the Gilligans. During a power outtage, she stabbed her sister's Rainbow Monkey, then brought it back to life as a hulking monster to try and get revenge on Numbah 2 for figuring out it was her. That however, failed as well, leaving Mushi grounded for even longer.

That is, until Sandy came to save her. He had been smitten with her ever since Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E, and Mushi, unlike her sister, returned his feelings. Unfortunatly, she still had to maintain her goody-goody facade, but now that everyone knew of the evil that burned within her, she would happily become his queen.

"We've arrived!" Sandy exclaimed as the chariot came to a stop on a beach. The pretend king jumped down, then extended his hand to help down Mushi, who accepted with a giggle.

A short walk on the beach later, and the duo stood in front of the massive Sand Castle. "It's ginormus!" she exclaimed, real words not properly capturing her sense of wonder.

"I built it all by myself. Worked on it every day since I was two, but what kind of king dosen't have a castle?" Sandy bragged. "You can stay here if you want to."

"Reeeaaallllyyyyy!" Mushi asked, dragging out every letter.

"Well, if you become my queen, that is." Sandy added, while checking to see if his knights were prepared to block her off if she ran.

"Silly Sandy, of course I'll marry you!" Mushi exclaimed.

"We'll see about... wait you will?" Sandy exploded, then became calm after processing her words.

"Why not? You're cute, you rescued me from a life of grounding," suddenly Mushi's eyes became inflamed. "and you can help me get revenge on my idiot sister and her stuuuuppid friends!" Sandy's knights became visibly frightened at her outburst.

"Then let us begin planning the wedding at once!" Sandy exclaimed.

"And the demise of those miserable Kids Next Door!" Mushi added.

The pair's deranged laughter echoed through the castle all night long.

Transmission interrupted...


	2. Chapter 2

(Transmission re-established)

It's sundown at a deserted playground, and a child wearing a trench-coat and fedora hat in an identity concealing manner approaches the merry-go-round. He grabs the bars, spins it to the right a few times, then to the left, and then one spin to the right.

Once the wheel stops spinning, a clicking sound is heard, and the merry-go-round rises off the ground like a hatch, revealing a stairway underneath. The shady figure begins walking down the steps as the secret entrance closes behind him.

The figure keeps walking until he comes to an armored door. He knocks in a rhythmic manner, the signal for someone on the other side to open up. When the door swings open the figure steps through and into the light, revealing the mystery man's identity to be Joe Balooka, corrupt hall monitor.

The room he stepped into looks like an ordinary soda bar, but with one key difference: every single patron is a child villain. The KND's underage enemies had recently decided to form an informal underground community similar to the adult villains. This has made collaboration against the KND easier then ever.

As Joe approaches the bar to get a soda, he passes Heinrich Von Marzipan downing a glass of sugar, Mushi and Sandy staring dreamily at each other while they both drink the same milkshake, and the Six Gum Gang engaged in a soda drinking contest with a different gang of five kids. Two of them were wearing outfits similar to Joe's, another has four lollipops stuck in his mouth along with eight stuck in his hat. The two remaining members are a boy in white pants and a matching sweater with over-sized sleeves and a different boy in a blue and white stripped shirt and a red propeller beanie. The one in white had crazed eyes that flashed with multi-colored rings whenever he let out a psychotic laugh, which he did whenever his mouth wasn't busy sucking down soda. The other one simply grinned with ignorance as he consumed his sugary beverage.

Joe finally reached the bar and pulled up a stool while whistling for the server. He scanned the bar and noted the other patrons: The Tattler, Frankie the Framer, and the former KND operative Numbah 12, who had defected to the teens a few weeks before her 13'th birthday. Her party was tomorrow, so she was enjoying one more night as a child villain.

"Yo Joe, what'll it be man?" asked the barkeep.

"Gimme the usual." Joe replied while reaching into his coat to for payment.

"No need Joe. Sandy bought your drink tonight." the barkeep replied while filling the crooked cop's glass.

"Why'd our resident royal buy my drink?" Joe asked.

"I dunno. But he did tell me to give you this when you showed up." the drink mixer answered while passing Joe a letter and his drink before heading off to refill someone else's glass.

Balochi took a sip of his soda, then opened the letter. Inside was a invitation to the wedding of Mushi and Sandy. Just as Joe was about to toss the invitation, he read a part near the bottom mentioning Sector V might be in attendance, and that any guests should "accessorise" accordingly.

"I'll be there." Balooka said with a smirk.

(KND symbol)

Numbahs 3 and 2 are walking through the stuffed animal cemetery where 3's Posh Party Rainbow Monkey had been buried, dug up, turned into a monster, then buried again. Since it was the one month anniversary of her beloved toy's death, Numbah 3 was visiting the cemetery to leave flowers. Numbah 2 had agreed to come with her. They traveled past the graves in soloum silence until they reached the grave. Then they screamed in horror.

The grave was completely desecrated. The earth had been violently dug up and the tombstone had been blasted into pieces. The coffin was propped up against a nearby tree, covered with pinkeye crust.

"Who could have such a thing?" Kuki cries as tears began to build up in her eyes. "'CAUSE THEY ARE GONNA PAY!" she suddenly screamed as those tears were evaporated by the burning fires of rage that formed a few seconds later. Numbah 2 walked up to the coffin and scrapped off some of the crust, looked closely at it, then shoved some into his mouth.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea."

(KND symbol)

The scene now shifts to a closet office at Gallager Elementry containing a desk with a variety of papers on it. All five members of Sector V smash through the door, weapons out. "Room's clear Numbah 1!" Numbah 5 reports. Numbah 2 is digging through a cardboard box. After a few seconds he pulls out a test tube full of pink liquid. "We've got pinkeye captain!"

"Roger that! Okay team, we need to find out where Balooka is and stop it at its source! Numbah 5, I need you to..." Numbah 1's next order was cut off by torrent of tears from Numbah 3.

The source of her anguish was a piece of paper she found on Joe's desk. It was the letter he received at the bar inviting him to the wedding. "It says... Mushi... and, and... Sandy, they, they're.." she stuttered out between tears.

"What the crud does it say already!" Numbah 4 shouted.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she exclaimed. Everyone was quiet for a second. Then Hoagie shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"And for some reason, Balooka will be there, and so will the Kids Next Door!" Numbah 1 exclaimed, unaware that he was being observed by a hidden camera.

"I'll see you there." Mushi said sinisterly as she watched the live feed. "We all will!" she then began laughing evilly as the camera zoomed out to reveal the dark silhouettes of several other child villains.

...Transmission interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

...Transmission Re-established.

"And now, if anyone has any objections..." spoke the teenage lifeguard/preacher as he was prepared to be finish the ceremony between King Sandy and the soon-to-be Queen Mushi. The wedding was taking place inside the Sand Castle, inside a massive hall richly decorated in all forms of ornaments made from sand. The Knights of the Round Towel lined both sides of aisle, prepared for the KND's likely arrival.

Then, right on schedule, Numbah's 1-5 blasted down the door and charged in. "Alright everyone, hands where I can see them!" Numbah 1 shouted, and the knights, suprisingly, complied.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my sister and her sssttttuuuuppppiiiiidddddd FRIENDS!" Mushi says while drawing out the word stupid and then shouting friends. "It wasn't enough for you to keep all the Rainbow Monkeys to yourself, now you want to keep me from my boyfriend!"

"Cut the charade Mushi, we know you and Joe collaborating to create Pinkeye. We might have been willing to let the whole "wedding" thing slide, but trafficing Icky-grade germs like Pinkeye and Chicken Pox is gonna earn you a one way trip to the slammer!" Numbah 2 added.

"First of all Gilligan, it's QUEEN Mushi to you from now on." the devious little girl responded, making Numbah 4 groan.

"Great, another psychotic twerp who thinks they're royalty."

"And secondly, I only used the Pinkeye to get your attention. Though I think Joe might have kept enough to load a few water balloons..." Mushi said slyly just as a water balloon loaded with pasty pink water (the telltale sign of Pinkeye contamination) came rocketing towards the team, forcing the Kids Next Door to scatter.

The five children regained their bearings in time to see Joe Balooka stepped from the shadows while re-loading his balloon gun with another Pinkeye shot. "In that regard you are correct Mu.. I mean, my Queen." Joe said in a mocking tone before stumbling over his temporary partner's name, as she had insisted (rather forcefully) that they refer to her as their queen.

"Why are you doing this Joe? I know you ain't a good cop, but Mushi is completly bonkers man!" Numbah 2 shouted at his former friend.

"I agree with ya Gilligan, the girl's a nut, but she's a nut who I have something in common with: we both had our lives ruined by you!" Joe screamed. "I used to be the most powerful cop on the Safety Patrol, but thanks to you, I spend my recesses scraping gum off the bottoms of chairs!"

"Would you two quit wit' the drama already! Let's just grab Joe and leave!" Numbah 4 exclaimed.

"Oh, but Joe can't leave now, the wedding is just getting started!" Mushi exclaimed in an innocent voice while an evil grin started to spread across her face.

"I agree, my queen, as I'm sure our other guests want him to stay as well." Sandy added with an equally devious smirk.

"Other guests?" Numbah 1 asked, causing Sandy to snap his fingers in response. That was the signal for his knights to step aside, revealing that they had been blocking several other child villains from sight the entire time.

Heinrich Von Marzipan was standing next to Windsor on the left side of the aisle, the candy hunter aiming a candy machine gun while the junior executive snaps a snake-like tie over his head like a bullwhip. Joe had positioned himself in the center of the aisle, while to the right stood the kid with different colored eyes from Operation: C.R.I.M.E. The Knights of the Round Towel were spread around the room.

The Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountin dropped from the ceiling, the girl landing to Joe's right, the boy to his left. "CHARGE!" shouted King Sandy, and the various villains all rushed into combat.

Numbah 1 fired up his rocket shoes and took to the sky, but Windsor snared him with his tie-whip and tossed the bald Brit into the nearest wall. "It didn't have to be this way Uno. You got to be free of the ties, but you wanted more, you wanted to free your stupid adult friend Moske didn't you! Thanks to his newest rampage, Daddy's company is nearly bankrupt!" Windsor spat, his voice cracking with hate.

"You wanted to brainwash the only cool adult I know. You and your family got what they deserved." Numbah 1 countered. Windsor screamed in fury, then charged in, tie whip swinging.

Across the room, Hoagie and Abby had been pinned down by rapid fire lollipops from Heinrich and Pinkeye balloon barrages from Joe. Numbah 4 was grappling with Crayon Boy, while Numbah 3 tried to get past the Interesting Twins. She was more concerned with reaching Mushi and Sandy then fighting the villains.

She dodged a punch from the girl, and was saved from the boy by Numbah 4, who tossed Crayon Boy into the Japanese twin. Crayon, having already received a considerable beating, passed out on top of him, allowing Numbah 3 to easily evade his sister, as the two fight best in tandum.

Kuki lepta up in the air and jumped across the head's of Sandy's knights until she finally reached the alter, where Mushi and Sandy had been observing the battle the whole time. "Mushi, you don't have to do this! Please, come home! Mom misses you, and Dad misses you, and most of all I MISS YOU!" Kuki exclaimed while beginning to cry. Two knights took the opportunity to sneak up on her, but a hand gesture from Mushi sent them into the fray.

"Kuki, Kuki, Kuki, you just don't get it. When I first started all this, yes my motive was revenge, but now, I just want to be able to marry my boyfriend without you getting in the way, like I knew you would. " Mushi started to explain. "I'm not interested in revenge. I brought all these villains here so that you and your friends wouldn't stop our wedding."

"I too, do not hold a grudge against you and your team. Why, if Wally hadn't stopped me when I first tried to marry you, I would never have meet my true love." King Sandy added while locking hands with Mushi. "But you just couldn't let us be together, could you! You're just jealous that your precious Wally doesn't have the guts to tell you how he feels, and that you're in love with a big, dumb, coward!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Kuki exploded as her eyes began to burn with fire. She latched on to Sandy's neck and began vicously choking him. Before her boyfriend was completly drained of life however, Mushi blasted her sister with the nearest weapon she could find: a Pinkeye filled waterballon. Numbah 3 immideatly fell to the floor as the crust began to expand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kuki," Mushi said quietly, "but you left me no choice."

Sandy then turned to the lifeguard. "Finish the ceremony!" he commanded.

"Okay, okay. Chill, little dude. Where was I..."

Meanwhile, Numbah 4 had just decked a knight, when he suddenly noticed Numbah 3 on the ground, the Pinkeye infection spreading fast. Rage washed over him, and the operative from Australia charged towards his fallen comrade, barreling down three more knights in the process. When he finally reached her, she was to weak to respond. Wally was again consumed by anger, and in his rage he jumped the distence between him and Sandy and pushed the boy to the ground.

"ALL RIGHT YOU TWERP, I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO NEXT MONTH!" he screamed. Sandy just drew his wooden sword and stood protectively in front of Mushi.

"You're only jealous because I have the courage to tell my crush that I actually like her! With all your gruff indiference and constant insults towards her, she probably hates you by now!" Sandy retorted.

"I..I..I don't" Wally began to stutter, rage replaced by guilt. "You're right. I've been taking out my frustrations on you guys because I'm too scared to tell Kuki how I feel." he said while scooping up Numbah 3. He then started heading for the exit.

Meanwhile, the rest of Sector V had just finished off the rest of the bad guys. No longer focused on battle, the other three operatives finally noticed their fallen friend. They quickly abandoned their mission and rushed Kuki back to base for medical treatment.

During all this destruction, the lifeguard had kepta going through the vows, and as soon at the exact moment that the final operative left the room, he spoke the words "you may kiss the bride."

The two leaned in, and kissed each other. After a few seconds they both opened their eyes, pulled away and began to blush furiously (they are, after all, still kids). "And that concludes this awesome wedding. Later dudes." the lifeguard said before walking out.

After several seconds of being completely alone, destruction and knocked out child villains and knights scattered everywhere, Mushi finally broke the silence.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THEY FELL FOR IT!" she screamed while jumping for joy.

"I KNOW!" Sandy replied with equal joy.

"I don't know what it is with big sisters. Must be the hormones or something." Mushi added.

"So which one of our marvelous plans shall we put into action first, QUEEN Mushi." Sandy asked, putting extra emphasis on the word Queen.

"Well, what about the one where we big up a bunch of Rainbow Monkeys and sow them together into one giant monster?" Mushi answered energetically as the two walked down the aisle hand in hand, with the broken and defeated bodies of their allies slumping across whatever surface the finishing blow had knocked them over, as King and Queen of the beach.

End Transmission...


End file.
